Empty Words
by Fer3333
Summary: I should've said something when you were alive. My feelings, my thoughts are stuck with me, I-I couldn't share it with you . . . because I was a FUCKIN COWARD & INSTEAD OF FACING YOU AND TELLING YOU THAT- I love you, Naruto.


**Title: **Empty Words

**Summary: **I should've said something when you were alive. My feelings, my thoughts are stuck with me, I-I couldn't share it with you . . . because I was a FUCKIN COWARD & INSTEAD OF FACING YOU AND TELLING YOU THAT- I _love_ **you**, _Naruto_.

**Rating: **R or M

**Warnings:** Character Death, angst, profanity, light-Yaoi

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto)

**Beta'ed by: **SilverxStarlight

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

**-Date/Time Frame-**

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to my best friend, _Sara Smith_, who passed away last year, December 11, 2009. Unfortunately, it's my birthday too.

I'm sorry if this is depressing, but I'm not in a _**happy**_ mood.

If you did like it, please let me know. Your reviews will make me happy, knowing that IF you _did _like it, it also means that if, Sara was still here; she would've loved it too.

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

**-June 13, 2009-**

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

Naruto looked doubtful. "No you're not."

The raven glanced to the side avoiding the piercing stare. "Naruto, I'm fine. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, for one thing you didn't reply with 'Hn'. Secondly, you're actually talking in complete sentences! And lastly, every time you look at me you turn and walk away." Naruto's eyes saddened. "It's like you're avoiding me…" He finished off with a whisper.

Sasuke inwardly cringed._ 'Damn…so he's noticed.'_

"It's just…a stupid thing I got inside my head, don't worry." He re-assured the blond.

Naruto wanted to comment but held back seeing that his best friend was once again looking anywhere else but him. "Fine, if you say so. I trust you."

**-June 16, 2009-**

"Sakura-chan?...Hey! Yeah I did what you told me, don't worry." Naruto rubbed his head as he spoke into the phone, "Oh, I was also wondering if you could come to my house, and you know maybe talk about things and other stuff." He paused and scrunched up his nose as he heard the other's response. "No, I'm not drunk! I just want your company that's all-god; just get your ass over here!"

He clicked the red button, ending the conversation.

After 20 minutes of waiting. He heard a knock and knew his best female friend was here.

Haruno Sakura.

"Alright, now tell; I'm all ears!" Without a hello kiss, she entered. She immediately took a seat in front of Naruto waiting for him to speak.

Naruto sighed and began to tell his problems to his friend.

"I'm scared Sakura-chan. I've been having these strange dreams lately…" Naruto fidgeted in his seat, "A-and there's this strange feeling that won't leave me alone." He gulped and looked straight into emerald eyes that were silently urging him to continue. "I-I think something bad is going to happen to me, maybe it's just me, but still I'm so scared Sakura-chan!" The blond felt tears spring to his eyes as the happy, confident mask that everyone knew shattered into a million pieces finally letting the weak and vulnerable Naruto out for the whole world to see.

Or in this situation Sakura, but there's another person who's seen him cry in his life time and that list was very short. Hell, he could count how many people have seen him cry with the fingers on his left hand only.

"Oh Naruto…" She sat up and engulfed him in a big hug feeling the hot tears wet her shirt as her friend continued to cry.

"Nonsense, you'll be fine, you hear me? Now tell me what your dream was about and about this feeling you're experiencing." She rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

He pulled back from the warm hold and wiped the remaining tears.

"Well, I can't really explain it. But this weird feeling started a week ago. I feel like I'm being watched – everywhere I go, everything I do! And the weirdest part of my dreams is that Sasuke's _always_ there!"

He paused for a moment letting it all sink in for the girl.

Sakura, after hearing Sasuke's being mentioned as a part of his dreams quickly transformed into a fan-girl of the 'SasuNaru fan club'. But knowing Sakura better than anyone else Naruto knew what she was thinking of and before she could let out a response he interrupted her.

"I saw myself in a cold, hard bed – dead." Naruto trembled and hugged himself as if the room was suddenly chilly. "And Sasuke was crying over me. He was beside me telling me how much he loved me and how stupid he was for not telling me when I was still alive. Sakura-chan, this dream felt so **real** that I'm starting to believe that I am going to die very soon." Naruto raised his head up and gave a pleading mixed with fear look toward the girl.

"God, you need to stop watching your lame romantic-vampire movies, it's affecting your brain." She laughed out, but the serious look in Naruto's face told her that he was dead serious about this.

"You know this dream of yours is doing nothing but putting you on edge and making me even more worried about you! So how about we drop it for now and talk about you and Sasuke, shall we?" She smiled evilly at him.

Naruto for the first time in weeks laughed. It was such a musical sound that even Sakura felt some of her worry wash away as she smiled fondly at the chuckling boy in front of her.

"Yeah, have you notice the strange way he's acting? It's like he's trying to say something, but then suddenly he like changes his mind and walks away leaving me clueless."

Sakura smirked, "Maybe he's trying to confess his true feelings to you, but is too much of a coward to actually do it."

Naruto smiled sadly, "I wish you were right."

Sakura wiped off the imaginary dust on her skirt and stood straight up. She then extended her hand for Naruto to take. "C'mon lets go. I'm in the mood to raid your kitchen."

Naruto chuckled and accepted the offered hand and pulled himself up, "After you."  
-

-  
**-June 26, 2009-**

Naruto woke up sweating from head to toe. He ran a hand through his blond locks, and let out a shaky breath.

He had another dream.

It's been happening ever since he had told Sakura about his last dream, and now in this new dream he saw himself writing a letter which was dedicated to Sasuke.

The most disturbing part was that he could actually remember the contents of the letter and knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he did what his heart told him to and he wrote the same letter in his dreams, for Sasuke.

It might've sounded ridiculous, but after writing the letter he fell asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

-  
**-The Next Day: At School-**

Naruto walked inside the room smiling brightly. Clear, crystal blue eyes were looking for a pink-haired girl since he needed to give something really important to her.

After walking around and out yelling Sakura's name he finally found her sitting on the grass next to a Sakura Blossom tree reading a book, totally ignoring the outside world.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He exclaimed and ran towards her.

Sakura jumped and dropped her book due to Naruto's loud voice.

She glared lightly and was planning to hit Naruto's head with it, but after seeing Naruto's big smile her anger disappeared and she smiled kindly at him.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked putting her book away.

Naruto sat close to her and took out a white envelope from his folder.

"Here." He handed her the envelope.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura asked, "What's this? Your love confession to me? Naruto, we've been through this before I like you as a friend only, okay." She joked and laughed.

"This letter is for Sasuke, in case something happens to me. I know you're probably thinking that I'm stupid or something for thinking that, but please promise me that you'll give this to him, when the right time comes, you know what I mean."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, "Naruto what the hell? That's enough! At first I thought you were joking but now….no…take that with you! I don't want it!" she shoved the letter back into Naruto's hands.

"Please, Sakura-chan do it for me, _please_…" He put the letter back into her hands.

Naruto struggled with Sakura for at least five minutes, but at last she gave up and kept it.

"Naruto, you're going too far with these dreams of yours." She looked down staring at the letter with hatred. It was mocking her, the letter contained Naruto's final words to Sasuke and she'd be damned if the situation would ever happen that she would _actually_ _have_ to give it to him. Naruto wasn't going anywhere…right?

"This was my last wish, thank you Sakura-chan." He then gave her one of his rare smiles that he only used when he was truly happy and that finally did it for her.

She hugged him _and_ cried.

Naruto returned the hug and was now feeling how her tears were soaking his shirt. After minutes of hugging each other Sakura finally calmed down and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please, don't go…you're my best friend, the only person who really understands me, please don't leave me…" She whispered but she knew he had heard her.

Naruto's eyes become watery again after hearing those words.

"Sakura-chan…" He closed his eyes feeling the tears running down his cheeks and hugged her.

It was then at that time that a third person decided to interrupt.

They turned to look at the person who was watching them carefully.

"Sasuke."

**-June 30, 2009- **

It had been three days since Sasuke found both of his friends hugging and crying. It was weird, but knowing how crazy they both were at times he gave them the benefit of the doubt when they told him the reason they were crying.

They told him that they were crying over some sad romantic book they had read. Man, what a dumb reason to start bawling out randomly.

Well, anyways he ignored them and sat down in his seat which was next to Naruto.

'_I'd rather know that they were crying for some stupid reason, instead the real one that would have caused them pain.'_

He'd been friends with them since he was little. He could tell when they were lying to him. Especially since it's been a while since he'd seen Naruto cry and romantic book or not it took a lot to make the blond cry. Which brought him back to the reason as to _why_ they were crying.

He glanced at the sleeping blond next to him who had fallen asleep during the lecture.

'_Is it even my place to know?'_

**-July 13, 2009-**

It's been almost two weeks since the incident and Sasuke was still acting strange whenever Naruto was around. So the blond, impatient like always, finally had enough and decided to confront the Uchiha about his problem.

"Come on! You can tell me Sasuke! I'm your best friend! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Naruto demanded his voice coming off as loud and clear.

They were both in Sasuke's room just chilling out and having a great time, of course that was before Naruto remembered Sasuke's _odd_ behavior from earlier on.

Naruto, who was glaring –or at least trying to– at his best friend while the raven continued to ignore him.

"Naruto, for the last time it's nothing." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the pout that was present on the blonde's face.

Naruto bit his lip, looking to the side.

"Please tell me, you may never know what will happen tomorrow; I may die and never see you again…I don't get why you keep shutting me out…" He glanced back toward the Uchiha who was still avoiding his gaze. "Fine, I can see this isn't going anywhere, so until you finally get the guts to tell me what's been going on I'll be around."

And with that he left Sasuke alone.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, punching the wall.

_'It's not like I don't want to tell him…it's just that I'm scared of what his reaction would be. Will he stop talking to me? Will he just laugh and ignore me? God, I just can't tell him like that, no…never.'_

As the blood ran down his pale arm, he looked at the photo of both Naruto and him together and smiling.

Ignoring the pain, he climbed onto his bed and slept; with the thoughts of an angel, named Uzumaki Naruto plaguing his mind.

**-July 23, 2009-**

"Naruto… I-I…love you." Sasuke announced.

It was a beautiful day and one nervous raven was talking to himself, preparing for today's main event.

Sasuke was ready. He had his best clothes on, a white rose in his hand; looking extremely sexy for someone _very_ special.

And like every morning, he was in front of the mirror, practicing his love confession that he finally decided to do today.

_'God, why is so hard for me to say it! Especially in front of him! But in here, I'm a bloody Romeo! Even my voice sounds __**sexy**__!'_

He groaned and shook his head at the last comment. He then proceeded to head downstairs to go prepare his lunch.

Unknown to him that just down those stairs his _lovely_ brother was waiting for him.

"Please, don't Itachi…whatever you plan to say, save it for another day. Today I'm in a good mood, and I don't want you to ruin it." Sasuke declared and we walked right past his brother, but was pulled back suddenly by his older brother who in return smirked at him.

"I think you'll need this. It will help you." Itachi shoved a small black box to him and left heading for the kitchen leaving a surprised Sasuke alone in the hallway.

_'Why is he helping me?_'

A small smile appeared on his handsome face as he carefully opened the box and had to hold in a gasp as there in his hands was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his whole life.

Gaping like a fish, he took the ring out.

_'Beautiful…but where did he get this magnificent ring? The stone's color even matches Naruto's eyes! And the design of the ring, god, it must have cost him a fortune!'_

Putting the ring back inside his pocket he went to the kitchen where he knew his brother was waiting.

As he expected Itachi was calmly eating his toast and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetie. What would you like for today?" His mother asked, smiling at her youngest son warmly.

"Tomato juice, please, mom."

"Sure, honey." She smiled and walked to the refrigerator, taking three fresh tomatoes for Sasuke's favorite juice.

Seeing his mom was too busy to even pay attention Sasuke took his seat next to Itachi.

Timidly he asked, "How did you know?"

No response.

"Itachi, C'mon tell me!"

"…"

"Itachi! God-dammitt, please tell me!"

Finally the older Uchiha looked at him folding his newspaper away. "Well, I knew since the very beginning. About time you finally got the courage to tell him, you know." He answered in a bored tone.

Blushing Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in my class knows about your feelings, god, even Deidara knew before me…it's embarrassing."

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes! And I'm happy for you, little brother. And I know you're going to ask me, how much and where. It was paid in cash because I'm helping dad and he pays me a nice amount of money. The place, well, it's top secret. The only way I could tell you, is when you're ready to pick Naruto's engagement ring." He smiled.

But his smile vanished and was replaced by a serious expression that even scared Sasuke.

"I expect you – no - I'm _forcing_ you to tell him or else **I** will be the one who will tell him, got it?" He threatened.

At this, Sasuke reacted, "Why do you care so much? What if I don't tell him, huh? It's my fucking problem not yours!" he yelled.

"I'm your brother that's why I care. Your happiness is all I care about and whatever makes you happy will make me happy, but for that to happen, you need to confess to Naruto."

He got up and stood next to Sasuke and said, "Nothing lasts forever Sasuke. Tell him today or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Itachi left the house leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

_'You're the second person who's told me that, why?'_

He snapped out of his trance feeling a cold freeze hit his body making him shuddered.

He looked to where the refrigerator was thinking his mom left it open without knowing, but to his surprise she was not in the kitchen.

Sighing, he decided to wait for his mom and checked the time. He turned his body so he could check the clock on the opposite wall and his eyes widened at the sight.

Right there walking slowly to the main entrance and disappearing through the door was a tall skeletal figure carrying a large scythe clothed in a black cloak with a hood, covering his face.

Blinking, he looked at the same spot but saw that nothing was there.

_'What the hell?'_

"Oh my! It's really cold in here, Sasuke did you turn on the AC?" Mikoto walked in hugging herself due the cold temperature in an attempt to keep her body warm.

Stupidly, he nodded still shock not even hearing his mom lecturing him about messing with the AC system.

He then regained his composure when he heard his friend Suigetsu yelling out his name.

"Wish me luck, mom!" he shouted as he scrambled to get his backpack and shoes on at the same time.

"GOOD LUCK SASUKE!" He heard his mom shout out as he ran out the door.

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

'_Oh my god! I'm going to be late!'_ Naruto kept repeating this over and over again inside his head.

Finally, after taking a quick bath he changed, ate, and brushed his teeth until he was done with his morning ritual and his preparations for school.

Taking his keys and cell phone he left his apartment with a smile on his face.

"Should I take the bus or a taxi?" Deciding to check the time, he pulled out his phone, _'What the! It's only 7:00 a.m.! What the hell? I clearly remember my clock saying that it was 8 a.m. or was it just my imagination? Oh well, I have some spare time to kill then.' _Naruto turned and entered a busier part of the city on his walk to school.

"_What should I do? Ah-h call my friends, yeah, somehow I feel like talking to them, even if I have to wake them up.'_

With a smile on his face, he started to dial all his friends, receiving grunts and curses, but in the end, they couldn't help but to smiled, knowing that the blond was in a good mood today and that was something different because of the how Naruto was acting lately after his last argument with Sasuke he became more secluded from his friends.

Making his last two calls, which were Sasuke and Sakura, he dialed up the one that came up first on his contact list.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" He grinned and waved at a lady who was setting up her flower shop.

'_Damn, I'm going to be now since you woke me up. What do you want Naruto?'_

"OH-H nothing~ Just wanted to say hi!" He snickered and walked down a flight of stone stairs.

"_Baka, we'll se each other at school, can't you wait?" _She didn't mean for it to sound snippy but it just came off like that.

"I don't know…I guess I just felt like it. But thanks for been my friend Sakura," He ended the call without even saying good-bye.

Sakura, on the other line, stared at the phone and smiled.

'_Oh Naruto.'_

She then proceed to change into her school uniform, her earlier thoughts long forgotten as she hummed happily thanks to Naruto's morning wake-up call, making her day.

Unknown to her, she didn't pick up on the smallest details like how Naruto had actually been the first one to be ready as opposed to her or their friends. And for the first time he called her 'Sakura' with no friendly suffixes attached to the end and last but not least, the Naruto she knew wouldn't just call for something trivial such as a morning wake-up call.

These were all ominous signs…but to what?

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

Sasuke answered his phone, "Dobe."

"_Are you going to tell me what's been up with you?" Naruto asked._

Sasuke gulped.

He was near the school only seven minutes until he'd arrive. He didn't just want to confess and wait for Naruto's answer over the phone and what if Naruto decides to run away, avoiding him and _never _coming_back?_

Thus he avoided the real answer and replied, "I'm almost there…can you wait for me?"

"_Seriously? You're not kidding right? Oh-my-god! I'm so happy!" _Due to the excitement bubbling up in his chest Naruto turned on a corner and was approaching an intersection,_ "I'll be there in no time!"_

Naruto smiled at long last he'll finally get to know what Sasuke's true problem was. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he crossed the street unaware of a car, whose driver was too busy looking for her phone, approaching at high speed.

'_I'm so happy!' _Was the last thought that went through his head before he heard the screaming and everything seemed to be in slow motion. He turned around and didn't have enough time to react as he was hit full force by the speeding car.

His body was sent flying a couple of feet away as the car swerved into the next lane the driver stumbling out and yelling out hysterically.

Was she talking to him?

He couldn't tell.

His body suddenly felt cold as death claimed an innocent soul who couldn't make it on time to receive the most important news in his life.

The news he had hoped to hear from the person who he was deeply in love with.

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

'_Damn, it's 8:30 and the dobe still hasn't arrived.'_

Black eyes scanned the other side of the street waiting for Naruto's arrival, searching for a trace of blond hair, but failed because now it was 9:00 a.m. and still no sign of Naruto.

He was outside of the school with the ring in his hand, waiting for the blonde's arrival.

It was until he saw him, Naruto his angel standing there looking at him smiling warmly.

Like lightning he ran towards him but stopped when he disappeared. Confused, he looked everywhere until he heard an ambulance and people crying while officers were trying to calm down a hysterical woman.

In fact, now that he remembered it was Naruto who had mention that he was near here and-

'_No! It can't be! I just talked to him a few hours ago…it couldn't be…no! He isn't…he wouldn't be…!' _Sasuke unconsciously had walked toward the crime scene and froze as he felt a piercing stab go right through him.

There on the ground was a body with a white – more red than white from the blood -thin blanket that covered the body from the onlookers.

"Alright, we need to take the kid and call his parents. Someone come help me." A nearby paramedic said.

He watched, as they carried the bloody body away carefully placing him on the stretcher. And as they hauled him away Sasuke caught a glance of blond hair sticking out from the blanket.

'_NO!'_

He ran towards him ignoring the calls of the police and with his skills as a runner the officers were too slow to stop him.Without any shame, or a thought that he may be wrong, he pulled the blanket- and yelled out in anguish.

"_**NARUTO!"**_

For the first time since he was little he cried.

A pale hand slowly reached toward Naruto's skin wanting, hoping that this terrible nightmare will stop, but as soon as he came in contact with the flesh he felt the coldness and the lifeless body of his beloved friend that finally drove it home and told him that this was real… Naruto was…dead.

"Hey kid, get out of here, now!"

"NO! I **WANT** TO BE WITH HIM!" He felt two strong arms grip his shoulders and yanked him away.

"STOP! I **HAVE** TO BE WITH HIM!" He fought against the hold.

"Well, at least he helped us identify the body. But we need to get him out of here."

"Yes, sir."

That only pushed Sasuke to the brink as he punched and kicked the officers that approached him.

"Someone sedate him!" He heard one of them call out. He trashed harder in their hold, but all of his efforts were in vain, because he was shot and soon his eyes began to close slowly.

"N-naruto…don't, leave m-me," He whispered as darkness came to claim him.

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

An hour later, the school received the terrible news.

Surprisingly, the whole school was greatly impacted by Naruto's death. Some of them more than others, but one thing was for sure the school grounds won't be the same without the energetic, friendly, prankster that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a good friend and had many admires who didn't have time to say anything to the blond, but everyone _knew _that Naruto loved one single person and that person was Uchiha Sasuke.

That is the reason why some people gave up on him, choosing to ignore their feelings knowing that those two will end up together since they also knew about Sasuke's crush over the blond. So it was only a matter of time…

Sadly time was something the two did not have…

Sasuke returned to school where his brother Itachi was waiting to pick up him up. Hearing about the devastating news as it aired on the local news channel.

To Sasuke, his life had ended the moment Naruto died taking all his hopes and future with him leaving him behind in the cold and without _him._

'_Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

It was a cold and stormy day.

Everyone was wearing black. An aura of melancholy was placed upon those who came to Naruto's funeral. Most of the kids from school came, even some who I didn't think even talked to my blonde. I guess Naruto made a bigger impact on other people than I thought.

The Uzumaki Family was sitting at the front along with Sakura and myself since they knew that both of us were his best friends.

It was after an hour that they started to lower the coffin down slowly into the ground.

I couldn't believe that he was actually gone, that I didn't get to tell him my feelings, and my future thoughts about us…nothing but a dream now. And here I thought that Uchihas could do anything, but look what happened, I couldn't even say "_I-love-you"_ to the one person who mattered the most to me.

And now… it's too late.

As I watched the coffin slowly disappear into the earth I realized something.

My love was being buried along with Naruto. The only one who I loved, was now gone, leaving me all alone in this world.

'_I'll never love anyone; my heart belongs to you Naruto, and _only_ you.'_

It was minutes later after the burial that everyone started to walk towards Naruto's house but I didn't budge from my spot. I could only look on sadly as I felt raindrops falling and hitting against my form.

Of all the words left unsaid, I could only utter the ones that I wish I would never have to hear in my lifetime.

"_Goodbye…my love."_

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

The End

**\*/\*/-**_**SasuNaru**_**-\*/\*/**

Thank you, SilverxStarlight (my awesome beta) for making me cry, again, as I re-read my story, you made it . . . perfect.

Thank you!

Review and join Fer's crew, we have **Sasuke's** naked pics!

Sasuke: Hey!

Fer: Shut up! I didn't ask you. Just pose!

Sasuke: -nods- Should I take off my pants too?

Fer:-smirks- Of course, sexy, you have to.

REVIEW!


End file.
